Chiral aromatic alcohols are important building blocks for a variety of high-value chemicals including, but not limited to, pharmaceuticals, agrochemicals, and various other chiral compounds. Indeed, while generally only one enantiomer is biologically active for the intended purpose of the drug, the other enantiomer can be toxic. To achieve enantiomeric purity using current methods of traditional chemical synthesis, a reaction must either be fed a chiral feedstock or comprise an additional separation step, either of which can be time consuming and/or very costly. Therefore, there is a need for more efficient ways of producing stereomerically pure compounds.